eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex
Dex is a changeling who fled Sarlona after his home was destroyed by the Riedrans, and in the process was separated from his family. He wandered Khorvaire for a time before settling in Mistmarsh as a deputy alongside Beric, Draconos, and Acko. The invasion from the Quori has forced him into a fight to save the world. History Before the campaign Dex was originally from Sarlona, but when it slowly starting getting overrun with the Inspired from Riedra, his family started considering fleeing. There were some disagreements, and eventually Dex was forced to flee. It's unkown what exactly happened to his parents, but Connor mentions that he thinks they would still be alive if they'd agreed to go to Riedra. He was separated from his brothers and believes all of them to have become Inspired. After coming to Khorvaire, Dex joined a thieves guild. He stayed with them for a while, rising in its ranks, and eventually trusted them with his secret of being a changeling. He thought it would help with heists and odd jobs, but instead the people he thought were his friends turned on him and kicked him out. He wandered through Khorvaire for a while, eventually finding Mistmarsh. He intended to become a passer—a changeling who passes as one race, never using their gift and pretending to be someone else. But he knew he was a becomer; he couldn't stay in one shape forever, and lived as different people at different times. The Lying Curse The party is invited to Varen Lassite's gala at his estate. Dex meets Antonio Barlona, and his wonderful painting. When Dex looks at it he gets a headache, and suddenly feels, like a universal truth, that he needs to bend the truth, exaggerate, or outright lie to impress other people. The first lie comes right after he sees it, and Antonio asks what he thinks of the painting. Dex explains how he's a great painter himself, and he would show Antonio some of his work but it all got sold and he doesn't even know where it all went. When Antonio becomes intrigued and wants to talk craft with him, Dex says how he's such a big deal that everyone wants to talk with him so maybe later, and scoots off. Later when he finds Beric he mentions how before they left Mistmarsh Bessie told him she loved him. Belashyrra's Offer In the depth's of Khyber, Belashyrra appears in the dreams of Dex and his companions. An offer is made: don't speak of him or his deal, and Belashyrra will guide them to one of the Destiny Arms. Dex agrees. They're guided to some ruins of an ancient elvish city, and in order to open the sarcophagus that holds the artifact, they each step into separate alcoves - and are shut inside, each by themselves. Belashyrra appears to Booyah, Dex, and Beric. He gives each of them an offer. Dex gets the offer to be infused with magic. He'll receive a Khyber Mark that will allow him to blind a creature with a word, and strengthen his Fireball spell (or any attack with fire). Dex considers carefully, but in the end turns the offer down. The idea of having a mark from Belashyrra isn't worth the extra attack power.''Ep. 106 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Eight'' Lycanthropy Curse Dex, Beric, and Therudak are investigating the shadows around Xandrar. After capturing a few Swords of Liberties and sending them back to Commander Bala, the party heads into the Gloaming in the Eldeen Reaches. Walking through the woods, they hear some rustling and out steps a giant bear made of shadows steps out in front of them. They're unable to avoid a fight when a second one appears behind them. Far into some combat, one of the bears bites Therudak, who manages to fight off the curse. Dex isn't as hardy and a corruption begins to permeate throughout him, starting at the bite wound and moving up his neck. His veins turn black and his eyes flash. His face stats morphing into something more animalistic, fur starts growing, and his muscles get bigger. The battle hasn't ended, and Beric drops to the ground after taking several hits from one of the shadow figures. Dex sees him go down and turns to help, but is knocked out by the bear he's facing. When he wakes up he gets to his knees and feels the fur on his face and realizes something is very different. Beric is staring at him in horror, and Dex just gives a confused, "...what?" Beric quickly tells him they need to talk and rushes off to finish the fight. The battle over with, Dex, Beric, and Therudak have a chance to discuss Dex's new change to lycanthropy. Beric and Dak are massively worried, but if anything Dex is excited about the prospect of being stronger and more able to fight. Being a changeling he's more comfortable than most would be with the transformation, but Beric remains worried about the possibly disastrous results this could have.''Ep. 18 Into the Gloaming Chapter 1'' Beric's Death Dex, Beric, Therudak, and Sam are traveling through the Xen'drik jungle when they come across a man dressed in robes of the Silver Flame. He's panting and looks frantic and begs them to kill him. Beric refuses and the man grows tusks from his jaw and starts changing. Dex screams as his lycanthropy answers and he loses control and turns into his bear form. They fight against the wereboar, and just as they think everything is settles two more pop out from the woods. Dex retains control of his mind for a good amount of the fight, but eventually succumbs to his bear side and starts attacking whatever is in front of him. He bites one of the other wereboars, and then shoves it out of the way to go after Therudak. He gets himself under control and flees into the jungle. After some time of sitting in a tree, he manages to change into his hybrid form and drops down to find the party. Cured After Beric is brought back to life and the party makes it safely out of the Umbragen's territory, Dex is ready to talk about removing the curse. What he doesn't realize is that Beric is able to right at that moment—he thought it would be a process, and he's not too keen on having it ripped away from him then and there. He tries backtracking, but after some convincing from Beric and Booyah, tells Beric that he's allowed to do it whenever he sees fit. As soon as Dex turns away from Beric, Beric reaches out and cures him.''Ep. 36 Ancient Memories Chapter Two'' Child of Barrakas Training completed, all that's left is for Dex to have a ritual performed and he'll be reinstated as a lycanthrope—this time with more control. He goes to the Black Dog Inn in Sharn and talks to Selana. She understands his urgency, and leads him to the basement, where the ritual will be performed. He lays on the runic circle covering the ground, and Selana fills a chalice with a thick liquid. Raising it high above her head, she recites an incantation, and pours the liquid onto the circle, and then gives Dex the rest to drink. He sleeps for 16 hours—not a requirement of the ritual, but an effect of performing it so early in the day—and when he wakes up he feels sore and has had vivid dreams of hunting and fighting as a wolf. The way of the Saerone Order is that the animal you become is determined by the moon you turn under. In Dex's case, Barrakas turns him into a wolf. Personality Dex is done with it. Shortly after arriving in Sharn, Dex begins his "done with it" attitude. He's been condescended to by a snobbish prime minister, he's lost a boy in a forest, he's had to deal with a tiefling puking all over their skycoach, and on top of all of that some shifters corner them in an alley and demand gold for protection. When they don't immediately back off, Dex whips his ribbonweave out and hits the leader square on the shoulder, intending to take his arm right off. He moves in close, smashes him over the head, and demands he stop his protection business.''Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1'' Aliases Lyle Noceros When Dex first arrived in Mistmarsh, he did so under the guise of Lyle Noceros. His story was that he grew up in Thrane, a monarchy ruled by the Silver Flame. He didn't follow their religion, so his devout family kicked him out and he fell in with a band of thieves and learned the thieving lifestyle. He was with them for a while and it appealed to him, but he was wanting a change and struck out on his own, finally arriving in Mistmarsh. He'd been in Mistmarsh a few years by the time the campaign started and was getting angsty for a change.''Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One'' This wasn't necessarily a complete lie; it was meant to mirror Dex's actual backstory, but he couldn't reveal where he was actually from without also revealing that he was a changeling.''Ep. 4 Inside Eberron Renewed: Dancing With Shadows'' The form Dex assumes from episodes 1–47, and then again from episodes 110–147. Irvaren A moon elf with blue hair and purple-tinted skin. Dex chooses this new form when Lyle Noceros is wanted by the Brelish government. The form Dex assumes from episodes 47–110. Dante Cannith When trying to gain access to Slogar's Forgehold in Sharn, Dex, in his Lyle appearance, manifests a Mark of Making through his shapechangers abilities. He tells the receptionist his name is Dante Cannith, and without too much fuss is let in.''Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2'' Relationships Beric Rowan Dex doesn't give his trust easily, and Beric is one of the few people that he knows is by his side no matter what.As long as there's no interference with Erebus. The two grew close during their time working as deputies in Mistmarsh, and that solidified into genuine trust and affection through their many shared troubles. When Dex loses control of himself and causes what should have been a pretty easy fight with the wereboars to end in disaster, the most devastating result was the death of his closest friend. During the fight the warlock got tusked, and thus infected with the curse. The party divides, with Dex hiding in a tree, Therudak and Sam wondering what to do with the cleric, and Beric off by himself looking for the cleric's pack, leaving a bloody trail through the dangerous jungles of Xen'drik. When they finally reunite, Dex has regained partial control and Beric hasn't found the pack but he's found something else: a drow who offers to take them to his village. Beric is reluctant to put his friends in danger, so when Sam offers him a possible cure he grabs it without a second thought. The cure is belladonna, an extremely poisonous plant. So poisonous, in fact, that Beric doesn't survive its "cure." He falls in front of his friends and everyone stares, shocked. Dex wheels on Sam, distraught and needing something to be done. Sam offers to solution, but knows they need to get intside before Dex turns again. Dex makes sure they bring Beric's body with them, still hoping for a way to save him. Drakir do Vrim Drakir and Dex get off to a pretty rocky start. A very, very rocky start, considering Drakir is stealing the body of Dex's best friend. After a scuffle in some ruins, the two create a truce; Drakir wants the sword, which is attached to Beric's body, and Dex wants Beric. They've both proven to each other to be formidable in a fight, and they both could potentially be helped by working together. Eventually through their travels they build up a respect for one another, though they would probably deny any actual affection. Any respect Drakir had for Dex vanishes when the drow realizes he and his friends have made deals with Belashyrra, Darkir's most hated enemy. It's the ultimate betrayal in Drakir's eyes, and there's no getting past it. After considering the ways in which to kill Dex and the whole party,''Ep. 107 Eberron Reviewed 17'' Drakir ultimately decides not to, and throws his part of the Destiny Arms on the ground and leaves with his ghost tiger. His brothers Not much is known before the Inspired started spreading to Adar, Dex's homeland. He and Connor argue over whether or not they should allow the Inspired in their heads. Connor is for it, saying they're just getting knowledge, while Strent is opposed and Dex is just trying to get his family to stop fighting. Dex meets Connor again in Stormreach after Dex believes his whole family has died, but they're happiness turns sour quickly when Connor starts pressuring Dex into joining the Riedran army. Dex is unshaking in his choice to stay with Beric and Therudak in saving the world, and Connor doesn't understand why he would choose his friends over his family. He leaves with a curt farewell and Dex is left by himself.''Ep. 26 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 2'' Dex is devestated when he finds out the lich that's been killing his friends and taking children is Chance. He's given no time to process it, however, as Stormreach falls and he's forced to flee with the rest of Borrowed Time's crew. He makes sure they take Chance's body after Booyah kills him, and they give him a proper funeral.Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five Physical Attributes While in his natural changeling shape, Dex has very pale skin and not very defined facial features. His hair is silver and he's about 5'10". As Vern When Dex is in his moon elf shape he has fair skin with a purple tint and aqua hair. While wielding Leiliana and thus having four foot long hair, he does various things to keep it controlled when battling; man bun, braiding, etc. Powers and Abilities Feats * Alert Racial Abilities Shapechanger Dex has taken the following forms. Spells Dex is not a spellcaster by nature, but has a variety of ways to cast spells. The most common are his dagger, Leiliana, and his ribbonweave, Shadow Light. Items Previously Owned Items that have been lost, stolen, given away, etc. Quotes "Winds are whippin' in the willows and the shadows are dancing on the plains." —''Ep. 2 Dancing with Shadows: Chapter Two'' "Drec Shugaan will be... shuh-gone." —''Ep. 2 Dancing with Shadows: Chapter Two'' "Have you guys ever heard of a changeling? That's a me, hi. I'm Dex. I've been living as Lyle. Like everything except for my name is who I really am, but yeah. So I'm gonna be taking this ribbonweave now." —Ep. 3. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter Three "The Red Owl—god, I hate it. I'm gonna call her Leslie." —Ep. 16 Darkness Rising Chapter Three "Here's the thing. I don't want the world to end; it's where I keep all my stuff." —Ep. 22 The Journey Back Chapter 1 "I'm a really, really good foot soldier in this thing. I killed six people with one blow and danced on their graves, and then there was the time that a dragon came up to me and it was all, 'You better not,' and I was like, 'Oh, I'm gonna,' and then I did and then also I'm a bear? That one's not a lie. Have I mentioned that I'm a bear? Cause I'm a bear now." —Ep. 26 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 2 "I don't understand how your magic works. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. I'm hurt." —After being skewered by Erebus, Ep. 47 The Power of Words Chapter Two "Why do people keep messing with Dex's fibers?" —Jeff, Ep. 100 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Two "I spent some time as a werebear. One of my traveling companion didn't like that very much—you know, the Silver Flame of it all, and removed the quote unquote 'curse.' I will—a point in his favor; he did do it after I mauled one of our friends." —''Ep. 108 Rising Tides Chapter One'' "Here's the thing. It is about the money, but it's also about the sport. It's about the prestige. Dragon, I mean, right? Like, dragon. I mean. I want you to look at me. Dragon, though. I think you get it. Guys, he gets it. So, this dragon." —Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two "You know, ground shake, no build? Where ground shake? No build. Where? Ground shake no build but where? Water hot ground shake. Where no build? WHERE NO BUILD?" —Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two Unconscious Count # Knocked unconscious during the battle with Drec Shugaan and the shadows.''Ep. 3 Dancing With Shadows: Chapter Three'' # White fighting the shadow bears that infect him. List is not up to date. Trivia * Was originally chaotic neutral, but after the first episode of Beric being obsessed with the Faded Forest and Draconos just having fun, Dex became the driving force of the first arch and Jeff decided to play him more on the good side. * Unlike Beric, Dex was taught proper fire safety.''Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1'' * Ironically, when he was turned into a werebear Dex's alignment went from chaotic good to neutral good. Even a bear is more chill than Dex. * He never meant to give himself away to Beric and Draconos, but after seeing a ribbonweave, the weapon of a changeling, he lost his cool and had to reveal himself to them. They weren't bothered by it; after he made his confession and wowed them with his crazy shapeshifting abilities, Drac immediately started talking about his new armor again. * He used to have a level of Barbarian,''Ep. 25 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 1'' but some time after he lost his lycanthropy Jeff was allowed to change it to a new Lycanthrope class Eric created. After some tweaking, the Lycanthrope class was changed to a Fighter subclass. * Of his three brothers, Dex was closest to Connor.[https://thegeekpantheon.com/2018/06/07/ep-62-the-ravens-toll-chapter-two/ Ep. 62 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Two] 0:07:47 * Dex loves tapestries.''Ep. 100 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Two'' * At the start of the campaign, he'd been in Khorvaire six or seven years.Ep. 60 Eberron Reviewed 11 References Category:Player Characters Category:Changeling Category:Lycanthrope